


Jour de fête

by cliffordinaire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, funny au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinaire/pseuds/cliffordinaire
Summary: Aujourd'hui se prépare un des plus grands événements festifs annuel du Paradis : la gay pride.





	Jour de fête

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Ça s'agitait au Paradis. Il faut dire qu'il était rare qu'un grand événement comme la gay pride arrive. Oui mesdames et messieurs, vous avez bien lu : une gay pride au Paradis. N'en déplaise aux croyants homophobes mais Dieu n'a absolument rien contre les gays. Il est même le premier à s'amuser sur un char. Il ne faudra pas s'étonner de le voir danser collé serré contre un bel éphèbe donc.  
Mais trêve de plaisanterie revenons en à nos préparatifs. Tout le monde bougeait dans tous les sens : entre les anges qui s'occupaient des chars secondés par Valérie Damidot qui donnaient des indications de décorations (oui ça se passe en 2080, Valérie Damidot est décédée depuis 20 ans y a quoi ?), Dieu qui choisissait sa tenue, aidée par Christina Cordula qui manqua de s'évanouir en voyant arriver le Seigneur sortir de la salle qui servait de vestiaires avec des ballerines en criant « AH ! Mais chéwi ça va pas du touuuuut ça !! Pourtant tou sais bien que les ballerines s'est réservé pour l'Enfer voyons !» et puis le reste des humains morts qui avaient eu la chance de pouvoir finir leur vie éternelle au Paradis qui se préparaient pour la parade, le Paradis était un vrai remue-ménage. Au bout de 24h de préparations tout était prêt : les chars étaient en place et la parade pouvait commencer. Dieu se trouvait sur le premier char, comme toujours, c'était lui le DJ/metteur d'ambiance au micro de la manifestation. Il avait laissé sa tenue blanche habituelle de travail pour une tenue multicolores mariant du jaune, du orange et du rouge, le tout couronné par sa longue et soyeuse chevelure qu'il avait teint aux couleurs du drapeau gay pour l'occasion. A côté de lui, pour l'assister, se trouvait Freddie Mercury pour qui cet événement était, évidemment, son moment préféré dans l'année. Après chaque char était composé d'anges et de célébrités décédées pendant que le reste de la population du Paradis était attroupé à droite et à gauche des chars et également devant et derrière dans la parade. Sur un de ces nombreux chars on pouvait observer un ange, qui semblait s'amuser encore plus que la moyenne. Il s'appelait Castiel. C'était un grand brun aux yeux bleus et il avait laissé sa tenue habituelle costume/cravate, manteau beige au placard au profit d'une tenue plus colorée pour la parade (une combinaison jaune fluo qui lui collait au corps si vous voulez tout savoir) affublé d'une perruque aux couleurs multicolores. C'était, de loin, l'ange le plus gay de la bande. Son petit-ami se trouvait d'ailleurs au pied du char : Dean Winchester, c'était le seul humain pas officiellement mort qui participait à la parade du Paradis. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà failli trépasser pour de bon un certain nombres de fois mais il a toujours été ressuscité. Par conséquence il avait tout de même gagner un pass VIP pour le Paradis qui lui permettait de venir à la gay-pride tout les ans participer avec son amant, Castiel. Pour être complémentaire de Cas, Dean avait opté pour une combinaison bleu foncé moulante car le jaune et le bleu étaient des couleurs complémentaires et qu'ils avaient trouvé cela romantique de porter des tenues aux couleurs complémentaires. Ses cheveux par contre était au naturel, il ne portait même pas de perruques. Il avait opté bien plutôt pour une paire de lunettes arc-en-ciel (stylé je sais).  
Dean leva le regard vers son petit ami qui se déhanchait sur ''Hips Don't Lie'' de Shakira en haut de son char. Il l'admira, émerveillé. Il était fou amoureux de cet être angélique. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant Dean le regardait toujours comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Son regard était encore plus brillant qu'un ciel étoilé une nuit d'été. Castiel croisa le regard de son amour et il le gratifia d'un grand sourire éblouissant et lui envoya un baiser. Dean sourit et face à cette scène attendrissante David Bowie, qui était la célébrité qui accompagnait Castiel sur le char, tendit sa main à Dean pour le faire monter sur le char et lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre son ange favori en haut du char. Dean ne se fit pas prier et vint se coller contre son petit-ami en lui embrassant le cou. Castiel sourit et commença à se déhancher contre lui au rythme de la musique avant que Dean le retourne complètement face à lui et embrasse fougueusement l'ange. Dieu, qui avait un œil partout, en profita pour faire une dédicace au couple avec lequel il était ami. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et sourirent avant de recommencer à s'amuser et danser jusqu'à la fin de la parade. 

(Bon j'aurais pu raconté ce qui se passe après la parade mais on sait tous très bien ce qu'il se passe bande de coquin.)


End file.
